The disclosure relates to an assembly, such as a low-cost package, that uses a self-aligned technique to position a cover on a silicon (Si) or other substrate that supports a micro component.
Packaging for micro components, such as electronic and optical devices, should ensure that the individual devices function properly in their system environment. In general, issues such as mechanical bonding of the micro component, good thermal contact and electrical conductivity need to be addressed to ensure proper operation. Long-term stability is typically a desirable characteristic.
However, packaging of micro components can be a significant factor in the overall manufacturing cost.